


You and I are like a song

by DORTESLOVER69



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Biting, Breasts, Bunny Girl, Costume Kink, Dog Cock, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, French Kissing, Gag reflex, Hand Jobs, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Lingerie, Mentioning of the Kamoshida event, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Shiho's Cognitive Bunny Costume, Vaginal Sex, eventual consensual sex, sexual healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DORTESLOVER69/pseuds/DORTESLOVER69
Summary: New town, old her. At least that's what Shiho had thought once she had moved but a random encounter changes all that.Together, they have her as a new self.
Relationships: Shiho Suzui / Dog, Suzui Shiho / Dog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	You and I are like a song

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning. This story has major things that may trigger people. Please read at your own digression. Tags are put up for a reason. Thank you for understanding. No BETA, we die like Shiho's Cognition self. 
> 
> Shiho is living in a town far away from Tokyo so this takes place a few months after her move. She's still dealing with the aftermaths of the incident. The dog breed in this can be whatever you want but with the way I wrote it, it's usually a medium or large breed of dog. I don't think a smaller dog would had a chance. Also, I found out that the song called Sexual Healing fits this fic so give the music a listen to while reading this.
> 
> Okay, here we go!

Her normal route to her daily walk was ordinary, even this day during when she went out in the morning. But by evening, the pathway was blocked off due to some type of construction. There was another way to get back home but it took some turns in a few dark alleyways. With her previous track record, that was some ominous foreshadowing that Shiho didn’t want to deal with ever again. Still she needed to get home and that way was the only option. So the girl quickly tried to get out of the isolated dark narrow paths and was almost free when Shiho heard a sudden noise. Turning around with a can of pepper spray, she went on the defensive. However, there wasn’t a soul around but a faint pant and a bark. Next thing she knew, a random dog entered her vision. Relaxing a bit, Shiho went to put her protective back into her bag and then went to address the animal in front of the ravenette. Smiling, she squatted down, ready to pet the seemingly friendly dog. However, the dog had other plans and tackled the girl onto the ground. 

Shiho’s body was now sitting up with her butt firmly on the ground but her legs were slightly apart as the dog’s own body had caged her in. She tried to squirm and get away from the dog but the sheer weight had held her down in her sitting position. Paws on either side of her, Shiho braced herself in what was going to happen. She really didn’t want a dog bite attack on her lists of misfortunes. However, luck was on her side, well, not really as the dog had other ideas than just biting someone’s face. Warm breath and panting escaped it’s mouth as it’s tongue started to peek out from it, clearly wanting to lick and kiss something and that just happened to be the girl underneath it, trapped by it’s haunches and fur covered body.

* * *

Poking at the girl’s entrance to her mouth, the dog went to open Shiho’s lips with it’s long wet tongue. It took a few times to pry apart the unwilling parties clenched up face and jaw put into place so that wouldn’t happen but eventually, the tongue made it’s way into the girl’s mouth slipping pass the defenses. Shiho felt a tingling sensation when her own tongue was met with the foreign one currently shoved into her wet cavern. She actually wanted to have more of that feeling, much more than when the girl was given her first kiss last year. That one was horrible and shocking but this current make out session was miles better. Maybe because Shiho wasn’t told to look the other in the eyes and was able to actually enjoy the kiss, closing her eyes in the process. This kiss felt right, proper even. Although given to her through an animal, this made up for that last horrible one from that terrible kisser of a man. 

Shiho’s own tongue then danced with the dog’s as they continued to french each other. After the girl suckled on invading tongue and made squelching sounds that both could hear, the dog elongated it’s own appendage and snaked it down the ravenette’s throat. Shiho gagged on the tongue before relaxing the wall of her thorax and wind pipe, letting the dog go even deeper into her body. Reaching a good stopping point, the dog was satisfied and pulled it’s tongue out of Shiho’s throat, mouth and past her lips. A loud wet popping sound could be heard as it removed itself from the wet confines of the girl’s face. Shiho’s eyes reopened and she found herself staring at a thin line of saliva that trailed down from her mouth and then connected to the dog’s own, evidence of what had just occurred. She felt her face heat up as the realization had hit her finally. The girl had just made out with a dog. But a tiny part of her was somewhat enjoying this. Majority of Shiho though wanted this to be the only thing the dog had planned for the ravenette. Unfortunately, this was far from the case.

* * *

During the previous session, Shiho’s blazer and shirt underneath rode up due to the two parties feverishly moving around when they were sucking face. So much that bare skin shown through, peeking under some shadows cast from the clothing being bunched up just enough. And that caught the dog’s attention as it shifted it’s body so that it was still on top of Shiho but moved so that it’s head area was in line with the girl’s torso. The dog’s head and mouth dove into where the shadows were and started licking the bare skin that it was able to find. This caused the clothing fabric to move up more towards Shiho’s throat and neck area until the two pieces of clothing were almost off of her arms. All that was left on Shiho’s torso was her sky blue and mint green bikini sports bra with the fabric from that only covering her nipples. The rest of her chest was bare save for some strings.

Shiho saw both her torso heaving up and down from her erratic breathing and also the dog’s mouth and tongue, preparing to do something in that area. Licking and lapping could be felt as the dog’s tongue covered Shiho’s breasts and the valley that was in between them. She arched her back in pleasure from the sensations. Sure, her body was handled and licked in her previous encounter but that had been so degrading, especially when that pathetic man told her that no one would find her breasts attractive. Perhaps the cruel statement was meant to break her as that man didn’t give too much attention to her breasts when the incident had occurred. But this was different. Her breasts and areas around them were given extra treatment. All of this was just from a wet rough tongue but it felt absolutely wonderful.

Shiho had went back to closing her eyes and her face heating up because it was getting too much for her to stay in control even though half of her wanted this to stop. Too bad the other half was starting to take her thoughts over little by little. Small victories. A even greater one was coming up as the dog went towards a still clothed clad nipple and started to push the small piece of fabric away. After a few seconds, the patch removed itself from the dog pushing it and Shiho’s nipple met with the cool air, hardening instantly. She gasped at the sensation and kept arching her back in pleasure. The dog, seeing Shiho’s hard and bare nipple, went towards it and encased the nerved bundle into it’s mouth. Teething grazed the nipple before the dog bit down gently and then swiftly pulled the nerve upward with the dog’s head, making the girl underneath give out a sharp gasp and a throaty moan. Who knew a little pain in this would make her feel so good? All the times before it just hurt and hurt but this was pure heaven. Panting from the newly discovered high, Shiho looked down as the dog released the girl’s nipple, teeth marks indented into it and saliva drenching the area and rolling down some parts of her breasts.

There was no doubt about it, she knew deep down that this is where she wanted to be as the dog did the same thing to her other breast and nipple. This time Shiho had left her eyes open to see all of the nipple tugging and breast licking glory for herself. After the dog was done with her other side, it’s body shifted once again, going lower and lower until it reached underneath the girl’s skirt. By this time, Shiho could had escaped if she wanted to but was so transfixed by what was happening that she didn’t think too much on anything anymore. The large voice in her head previously now was a small part instead. A new growing one wanted to see this through until the end. Was it depraved and she shouldn’t be enjoying this? Yes but that didn’t stop her body from responding and her mind was slowly catching up that majority of her wanted this as much as the dog currently diving in between the girl’s thighs. Shiho spread her legs a little to give the other party more access to her awaiting pussy and the dog went in even further.

* * *

Only a thin line of fabric stood in the way for the dog to attach it’s snout and tongue towards Shiho’s wonderful smelling cunt. The long wet appendage licked very long strokes against the girl’s sky blue and mint green striped panties, causing that area to dampen in response. Shiho once had another tongue run along the same slips and slits yet nothing felt more amazing and wonderful than this dog’s snout and the long wet appendage that came with it. And her panties weren’t even off and she wondered what it would feel like if she decided to discard them. Without a second thought with the dog’s help nudging it back and forth to get easier access, her bottom under clothing had been taken off and she was now just left with her skirt on for her lower half. With her now precuming cunt exposed to the air and the gaze of the dog, Shiho spread her legs even further, readying herself for the inevitable licking on her pussy’s entrance.

Sniffing the the pussy perfumed air a couple of times, the dog then went towards Shiho’s cunt and went straight towards her neither lips, licking long, slow, and sensual. The girl in response to this closed her eyes, heated up in the face and arched her back in pleasure. To her, this felt so good much better than anything she had previously. Soon old memories were being replaced by much better ones. Shiho hummed in satisfaction and squeezed her thighs together as the one at her pussy was doing such a wonderful job. This, oh god did it feel so good.

A particular long and hard stroke from the dog’s tongue affected more than the others and Shiho then greatly arched her back as soon as the wet appendage swiftly went off her pussy lips in the other direction. The girl’s whole body shook in pleasure as a small squirt of her cum came out of her cunt and made the dog snap it’s attention to the action that the girl had just did. A whole head and snout had been added against Shiho’s pussy as the dog tried to lather up the still squirting cum that was leaking out from the girl, the maw of the animal fit snugly in-between Shiho’s thighs. The girl placed one of her hands against the dog’s head, urging it to keep going.

After a few more sigh, moans, and closed eyes on Shiho’s part and licking, sucking, nipping, and hitting the girl’s clitoris many times on the dog’s part, both parties were satisfied. With the dog pulling it’s tongue away, Shiho wondered if it was going to insert it’s cock into her now soaked pussy now. The dog was planning on getting home base but it’s cock was still sheathed into it’s underbelly. However, the penis was a little exposed and just needed to be stimulated in coming out and there was something or someone who could draw it’s cock out in a heartbeat.

* * *

Trotting towards where Shiho’s hands were, the dog’s underbelly fur and sheath was met with warm skin from the girl beneath it. As the girl was still in a daze from the previous encounter, her mind didn’t register on what the dog had wanted her to do until she felt the peeking cock hit her left hand. Finally understanding but still a little reluctant, Shiho expertly started to rub on the poking penis and coaxed it out fully until it fit nicely in her palm. She then looked and admired the size and sheer weight of the cock. Nothing short of amazing as the bright red cock dripped a little precum from the head. It was sure a lot better than that sorry excuse of a cock of that sorry excuse for a man. Shaking her head of those thoughts that almost threaten to come up again, Shiho instead moved her hand up and down as she kept giving the dog an expertly done hand-job.

Finally, with enough strokes to the dog’s cock, the girl stopped her administrations and admired her handy work. Her hand smelled like sweat and precum but she didn’t care after she had completed the act. All that mattered at the moment was to get this cock inside of her. She didn’t care which place it was inserted into, she needed it now. The dog, hearing her silent wishes, walked over to Shiho’s mouth and pushed the cock into the girl’s waiting lips. As the girl parted them so the dog’s penis could get into her warm wet mouth, the cock sank easily into the cavern. Timidly, Shiho licked the tip of the dog’s penis, wanting to taste the animal’s cum and when she did so, found it pleasantly nice. Unlike the nasty flavor of that equally nasty man. Everything about this change encounter with this dog was far better than Shiho could had ever imagined. After being satisfied with the taste of the precum, Shiho then took more and more of the cock as the dog kept snapping it’s hips towards the girl’s face.

* * *

She still hated the fact that this wasn’t the first time her mouth had been around a cock but something about it this time was a lot better than her previous experience. Perhaps it was because she had some control this time, even if it was not equal or wanted one hundred percent. Not yet anyway. The more the girl had her mouth, tongue, and saliva around this great tasting cock, the easier it made Shiho compliant in having sex with this random dog. 

Shiho fluttered her eyelashes prettily as she kept servicing the cock in her mouth. Hallowing her cheeks and bobbing up and down her head as she expertly sucked the dog to the fullest, Shiho gagged several times from how big the cock was in size. Way bigger than that small dick of a smaller dick man. Moving away from those unpleasant memories from her old life, Shiho instead focused on the massive genital currently inserted into her lovely wet mouth and the unique taste the cum from the cock that it was producing at the moment. Good god, such an amazing taste. Better than the crepes she and Ann used to eat together back in the day.

Sucking, swirling and swallowing as much cock that she could take into her throat for several more minutes, Shiho finally stopped blowing the dog off and released the cock, it bouncing back as the cock was freed from it’s warm confines that was the girl’s mouth, throat and lips with a loud wet pop sound. Which surely could be heard from both parties involved. That just made it even hotter to Shiho, who couldn’t believe she had went this far with the dog still on top of her body. She knew what was going to happen sooner or later and by now, the voice in her head claiming all of this was wrong and had to get away became silent. Only thoughts of her, the dog, and the act the two were involved in right now. Nothing else mattered. This encounter was going to be seared in her minds for years to come. Panting, the girl peppered a few kisses to the dog’s cock before the animal had the chance to move the cock away from her well fucked mouth. Her lips drew into a pout when the dog did eventually moved away but realized that the main event was about to start.

* * *

The dog moved back to it’s original position by laying over all of Shiho’s body, it’s cock resting flat against the middle of the girl’s thighs. Shiho during this time, warmly smiled and gently hugged her fur skinned partner, showing that she loved the dog currently fit snugly against her own body and wanted this as much as he did. After a few moments, the animal raised one of it’s four legs and hovered it’s body on top of the ravenette below. This was it. The dog’s cock thrusted a few times around Shiho’s cunt lips before the penis slipped inside the girl’s waiting pussy. And quite easily too, thanks to the previous forplay from both parties.

The ravenette gave out a sharp gasp and arched her back in pleasure as the dog had finally entered her cunt. As the dog kept putting it’s cock inch after inch into Shiho, the girl couldn’t help but think of the sheer size of the penis being shoved into her. Sure, she was no virgin thanks to that shithead that took advantage of her and needed to just die already but thanks to the sheer girth and length of the dog’s cock, it made it seem like this was the very first time. Her pussy walls stretched and tore to make room, even if her cunt was already rearranged by her previous intrusion. Not quite in all the way, the dog instead snapped it’s hips and withdrew for a minute before slamming back into Shiho’s waiting cunt. The girl in return also moved her hips in such a way that both of them were going through the steps to have sex. Skin was slapping wetly with fur covered skin as they continued to fuck each other senseless. Shiho arched her back in response and touched her breasts as she pinched her nipples, trying to chase this high she was feeling at the moment. This felt much better than anything a man could do by a long shot.

* * *

Especially, when Shiho felt something else enter her pussy walls. It was hard to describe but it felt like a huge ball had made it’s home inside of her and it felt amazing. And with that inserted into her, Shiho felt the dog give one more thrust before the last piece of the cock finally entered the girl’s cunt entirely. Shiho sharply gasped and orgasmed from the intense feeling this gave her and her now highly sensitive body. Trapped, her own cum sloshed around the penis inside her, coating it nicely and lubricating it even more than the cock had been previously, resulting in more wet sounds coming from the two. The dog’s cock was the deepest it could go and Shiho felt the animal’s balls rest snugly against her pussy lips. They both were now balls deep into each other, which made the dog give out much slower pushes into Shiho’s cunt. It continued that way until the dog stilled and then unloaded it’s white hot sticky dog cum into Shiho’s waiting pussy walls.

Shiho’s back arched so much from the new sensation that her legs possessively wrapped around the dog’s back as she moaned and sharply gasped at the warm liquid that was entering her in long drawn squirts. The cum from the dog mixed and mingled with her own cum still trapped in the small space that was her cunt. Not being able to handle the over-stimulation, Shiho instead squeezed her thighs together and drew the upper body of the dog into a hug, with the girl enjoying the feel of fur brush against her breasts. 

* * *

This, this was the most fantastic sex she’s ever had and probably won’t top anytime soon. Everything was just too damn good. Who knew sex could be this fun and satisfying? And to think this feeling would had been locked away for good if not for the random encountered today. She was just so sex repulsed because of that piece of filth they called a human did to her that Shiho felt she would never have a intimate meeting of bodies ever again but now, she had to thank the one still currently connected to her. Who knew that this animal was the one to sexually heal her? She felt so alive and higher than she ever knew possible. 

She just had wished that this dog was the one to take her virginity and tried to think of something that was not graced by that garbage trash of a human being. Shiho was pulled out of her thoughts as she felt the knot inside of her pussy walls start to shrink and then dislodge itself from her cunt entirely. And after that, the dog’s cock came out of her as well. Tons of cum exited her pussy walls and dripped down onto the ground below. Evidence in what had just transpired. At this point, Shiho didn’t feel ashamed like she had once felt seeing what the two were doing together and instead looked to see if the dog’s cock was still functional. The knot was slowly shrinking down but the rest of the penis was fully intact still. Smiling, the girl now knew how to give the dog something that hadn’t been taken yet from her. Still, she needed to get into position for this to work.

* * *

Moving her still shaky body around so she was now on her hands and knees, Shiho flaunted her ass and cunt towards the still pent up dog. She also flipped her skirt up as it now was resting on her back, having the rest of her bottom area exposed to the night air. In turn,caused the dog’s gaze to pick up on quite quickly as it’s mouth attached itself to Shino’s spent cunt and un-lubed asshole. It gave the girl’s pussy a few good licks before turning it’s attention solely to the ravenette’s gloryhole. This hadn’t been claimed by no one and Shiho was honored that the dog’s tongue and eventually it’s cock would be the first one’s to claim her ass’s virginity. Licking and swirling were used first as the dog properly started to rim the girl’s asshole in earnest. Which in turned made the entrance a little more easier to move around in, as saliva dripped into Shiho from the dog’s methods and ministrations. 

After enough preparations, the tongue slipped into the ravenette with ease, causing the girl in question to sharply inhale as the foreign sensation overtook her senses. The dog snaked it’s tongue far and wide into Shiho’s backside, it’s mouth and unhinged jaw now sitting comfortably in-between the girl’s ass-cheeks. Moments went by as the dog then decided to pull the long snaked tongue out, followed by copious amount of it’s saliva. A wet slurping and a loud pop could be heard when this was done, which surely could be heard by the party involved. Shiho arched her back in response, quickly letting the sensations take her over. It felt so good and the dog didn’t even have it’s penis in her asshole yet.

* * *

Climbing on top of her body, the ravenette felt the dog’s fur hit the back of her exposed skin and it’s cock at the entrance of her ass. Shiho spread her legs more as the dog went to go into her body once again, this time the cock would be in her ass. And the penis slipped into the girl with ease and once again, the dog and Shiho underneath it enjoyed the sensations and workings of having sex. And giving herself to the dog like this was the best thing that could of happened to the girl as she loved the feel of the cock inside of her asshole as it stretched her to beyond belief. Going doggy style also was working out in both parties favor as it heightened the mating between the two, like Shiho was his personal bitch. Which the girl didn’t mind as she would be willing to be around the dog’s beck and call now. She was addicted to dog cocks and dogs themselves and there was no turning back now.

The girl smiled in ecstasy as the dog still in her came to another stop and emptied it’s cum into her waiting asshole, which Shiho could feel as white hot strokes of liquid splashing her insides once again. With the sensations being too much to handle once again, Shiho also orgasmed from her pussy as the dog continued to pump it’s cum into a waiting and willing dumpster. The girl’s own cum fell straight to the floor as the dog above her still kept giving the ravenette loads and loads of dog spunk straight into her ass. After a few more moments, the dog stopped pumping into the girl below and instead took out it’s cock from Shiho’s asshole with a loud wet pop sound. Tons of cum sprayed out of the girl’s backside after the plug that was holding it in came out and then fell towards the ground where Shiho’s own cum had been previously, the two mixing as one once again.

* * *

With both parties now satisfied to the fullest, the girl and the dog both panted and slumped down towards the ground. Shiho faced down on her belly and the dog on it’s back, it’s cock still out but slowly shrinking back into it’s sheath. Without them noticing the sky as the were still in a daze, a few storm clouds entered overhead. The girl must had forgotten about small showers, as she had felt a few raindrops hit the back of her body. It go so bad that water soaked both her and her partner but luckily that meant the dog’s cock was getting washed, all the earlier activity that was coating it suddenly got cleaned. The dog also stuck out it’s tongue so that could be cleaned as well. Shiho on the other-hand, quickly got her clothes back in order as she didn’t want most of her skin to get damp or wet. She fixed her blazer and shirt underneath, re-strapped her bikini bra, hiked her skirt back down and put her panties back on.

The girl smoothed out her appearance one more time before dashing back home, not noticing that the dog had followed her back to her house. Mostly because it didn’t want to be out in the rain either but it wanted to go for yet another round with it’s newly founded bitch. Shiho didn’t realize that the dog had stayed around until her mother asked about it when it came into the door with the girl, side by side. The ravenette explained that she helped the poor dog out because it was hungry, then both got caught in the rain, and then how Shiho didn’t want the poor doggy to be left outside to suffer. Then she pitched the idea for the dog to live with them which Shiho’s mom agreed to. This was turning into a win win situation.

* * *

Shiho went towards her bedroom and told the dog to wait here as she wanted to change in the bathroom that was connected to it and that the girl had a surprise for the dog when she came back out. Obeying, the dog jumped up and made it’s home on Shiho’s bed, where it was going to stay for a very long time. After a good ten minutes, the girl came back out from the bathroom. But she wasn’t wearing any type of normal clothes. She had seen this outfit before moving from Tokyo and decided to buy it. The store was called PALACES and had several revealing outfits. Actually, she had no idea why this one in particular spoke to her but it felt like it was made especially for the ravenette. A pink crown and bunny ears adorned her head while a white choker collar was attached to her throat. A white fluffy halter top hugged her breasts while a white lacy bikini bottom with tiny frills fit snugged against her hips, pussy and ass. Next to her barely clothed ass was a rabbit tail attached, a pair of white fuzzy cuffs adorned her wrists, and light red lipstick was painted over the lines of her lips. To top it all off, Shiho completed the look with hot pink stripper heels.

She smiled warmly and seductively as she spotted the dog on her bed looking at her excitedly and something was poking its way out of its confinements once again. It looked like Shiho’s outfit was a success. The girl slowly bent down sexily, took off her top and whipped it towards the room, not caring where it landed. She then slid her bikini panties with the rabbit tail down lopsidedly until they made it all the way to pool by her heels. Shiho then discarded the panties in the same fashion as her top and then got rid of the cuffs and choker. The heels and head accessories stayed on though as she walked slowly towards the bed and climbed in with the waiting dog. As they both shuffled around, the two now were like when they first met. Shiho sitting up and the dog’s own body and weight fitting snugly into the girl’s thighs. And then they kissed, knowing full well how this was going to turn out as they then lost themselves to their desires.

**Author's Note:**

> Bunny Shiho am I right?? I think we all need a shower after reading this. Hell, I even think I need one and I wrote this. Hahaha. Anyways, this story is complete but I had another idea where Shiho returns back to Tokyo and has sex with her dog in the places that caused her the most pain. For cathartic purposes and just plain smut. If you are interested in that, please let me know. 
> 
> Also, the reason why I didn't add any dialogue varies but the main reasons are that I felt like the story didn't need the dialogue and I personally headcannon that Shiho is a selective mute after the whole ordeal in Tokyo and only speaks when she absolutely needs to. And not everyone is vocal when having sex either. Oh, I also headcanon that Shiho actually likes having sex despite what had happened to her ( to have that realization come to her while that was all going on was probably devastating. Poor girl! ). She just doesn't trust any men anymore. Human men that is. Well, that's about it. Hope you all enjoyed this.
> 
> Please leave comments and feedback. It's always appreciated.


End file.
